phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Buford and Isabella's relationship
Deletion? Should we delete this page? Unlike the other relationships that have pages, this one isn't brought up much, and is a bit vage in terms of relationships. Redtutel 00:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : I completely agree. If we keep this, we mightaswell make "Baljeet and Linda's Relationship". Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I completely disagree. I think we could do relationships for all the gang, because is good information of how one of the kids gets along with each other of the fours, and I don't think that this is comparable with "Baljeet and Linda's Relationship"... Seriously, at least Buford and Isabella talk to each other in more than two or three episodes and are in the same group of friends... --Gabo 200 03:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Let's Improve it Candace and Phineas' relationship was also a candidate for deletion at some point, this page is barely new, so it is missing a lot of stuff and there's plenty of room for improvement, also the page can be further developed in the future, as there's plenty of show left (season 4 coming up). It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 00:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You Have GOT to be kidding me?! I didn't have much time on my hands and I wanted a page on my favorite pairing. So, I just barely gave enough info to kind of kick it off. There is WAY more to be said on this topic. Plus, there's a page on Phineas and Isabella's relationship with Phineas' Opinion of Isabella and frankly there's more evidence of Bufella then two sided Phinabella. Even if you disagree with me why does it matter? If you don't like it... don't read it.--Allebasi 04:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The creater of the page if you couldn't figure that out. Don't like don't read??? That may be okay to say in a fanon wiki, but this is a wiki for actuall canon information. If you made this page for the sake of you like the pairing and not because of it's impact on the show or on several episdoes, we might as well get rid of it. Redtutel 15:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I also think we should improve it instead just deleting it for no reason. —09MurphyM 18:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Affection? It's not actually affection....but he was only shocked of the fact the Phineas and Isabella kissed. He is just a kid, and like other movies, when adults kiss, kids just think that kissing is so "gross" or something else. For me I think Buford thinks that when Isabella and Phineas kissed, it was very unlikely and shocking. Brian1236 00:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :I think so too. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 13:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I think it's more of being surprised. I mean, not even the fans were expecting Isabella to kiss Phineas. —09MurphyM 18:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The Real Reason For Creation Look, I have this friend on fanfiction.net who's best friend had went legally missing and I wanted to get her a special and unique gift for Christmas; you know, to help her feel a little better. I know it's not much but since I don't know her in real life it's the best I could do. I was going to just write a story but that seemed to predictable and I wanted something that's a team effort from people that I don't even know, that's why I started it so early. So, others have a change to put in their imput. She's an even bigger Bufella fan then I am so I thought this would be a neat little suprise for her. So, even though you more then likely don't know her. Can you please have a heart and at least leave it till Christmas so she can at least see it? It really means a lot to me and I know it will to her. Allebasi 18:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * That's so sweet. —09MurphyM 18:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * Guess I have to agree with that. - Brian1236 20:35 December 23,2011 (UTC). I don't know how u do that line thingy after saying something :) * Ah...very well. But a wiki is not the place for this kind of stuff. Ah well, we'll keep it for now. Redtutel 15:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's brilliant! (If I'm on the same page you directed me to, lol.) Buford may be harboring feelings for Isabella. I very much hope so. Because seriously, Phineas will NEVER notice her hints. And that page did provide some good clues. I'm seriously favoriting the page. Thank you so much! It means alot. I seriously love Bufella =P--Allebasi 19:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Computer error that last one was supposed to have a headline that said 'My Friend's Verbatim Responce' Allebasi 19:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) This page looks like it's being typed with shipping goggles. This is going into fanon territory. And fanon is not aloud on this wiki. Redtutel 15:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Not exactly, as all of the info is from the series. Have a (gyryryryryr) New Year! Stop SOPA! 18:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :True, but it still is being typed with shipping goggles. Heck, the page was made because the ceator and her friends loved the pairing. Redtutel 16:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :So was Phineas and Isabella's Relationship, so was Ferb and Vannessa's Relationship, so was Candace and Jeremy's Relationship. By that logic all of the relationship pages are typed with 'shipping goggles'. How's this any different? -Allebasi 18:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've never cared for this tendency to over anlyze every single interaction between two characters. But without shiping goggles this page ends up being completely and utterly uneccicary. Redtutel 01:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :This page should be kept. The whole thing can (and should) be rewritten in a non-shipping POV. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 18:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) How is this written from a shipping POV any more then any of the other relationship pages? You logic is flawed and empty. Allebasi 01:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Before you insult someone who is much more experienced and is of higher rank, do some research on the other relationship pages and improve your grammar skills ("You logic is flawed and empty.") Read this, this, this, this, this, this, Monogram and Carl's relationship, this, and this. Not all relationship pages are written in a romantic light. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 06:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) To End the Fight Up! Let us just stop fighting and start improving this page, okay? Brian1236 00:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) For one thing, let's focus on their big rivalry which is the MAIN reason for their relationship. —09MurphyM 11:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree brother..... Brian1236 12:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC)